


Eren's Shiny and Trapezoidal Booty

by Fighter_and_Sacrifice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Eren's ass is called a rectal penis container, Erwin's Eyebrows, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_and_Sacrifice/pseuds/Fighter_and_Sacrifice
Summary: Eren and Levi play with their food.





	

Erwin entered Levi's room with a fold-up chair, and sat down 3 feet away from the bed.

"Ok. You two start fucking."

Levi and Eren looked up from their intense makeout. Eren's face was quickly turning red, and Levi just looked annoyed.

"What?" Levi asked. Erwin unzipped his pants and pulled out his juicy dick.

"I said, start fucking. Hanji stole my computer with all my gay porn. I went to her room, but her door was closed and I heard some creepy noises coming from in there, so I came here instead for some live porn." Eren's face was buried in Levi's sweaty Windex-scented shirt, sniffing it desperately. Levi then ripped his Windex shirt off, and his pants too. He stood on the bed, and started jerking off while screaming. Eren started rolling around on the bed, watching Levi's sexy dick flap around in the wind created by Erwin's heavy breathing.

"Eren. Get me a pickle," said Levi. Eren got up and went to their nightstand, in which they kept 23 full pickle jars at all times, with several varieties of pickles. He chose the biggest one he could find, and launched it through the air to Levi. Levi caught it with his asscheeks, then shoved it up his big booty. His sexual screaming resumed. Meanwhile, Erwin was jerking it hard. His eyebrows were wet with sweat as he watched Levi screaming with a pickle in his ass. Then, Eren looked up at Erwin, and jumped on him, trying to lick his eyebrows.

"NOOOO," Erwin cried. He managed to get away from Eren before his eyebrows, which were secretly drawn on with makeup, were licked off. But this didn't stop Eren. He went to the nightstand, and pulled out a tiny Gherken pickle. He stuck it up his ass, turned around, then shot it out with amazing force. It hit Erwin in the eyebrow, and he fell over. Eren raced over to him, and sexily licked his left eyebrow, like a homeless person with an eyebrow fetish. He stood up with a grave look on his face.

"Erwin, your eyebrows are painted on!" Erwin then left the room to go into hiding in shame; for his large, sexual eyebrows had been the main source of his manliness.

But just as he left, and the door closed, a large amount of room-temperature spaghetti was slid under the door. It was covered in sauce, and had no plate, staining Levi's carpet. He stopped masturbating, and ran over to the door, picking up the spaghetti with his bare hands. As he expected, there was now a large red mark on the carpet. Seeing the mess, Eren immediately started cleaning up the floor. He thought he heard the sound of a familiar woman giggling on the other side, but he didn't dare tell Levi.

"Who put spaghetti on my carpet?" Levi wondered. Eren worked desperately to clean up the sauce on his hands and knees, while Levi stealthily came up behind him with the 2 month old cooked spaghetti in one hand, the large pickle from his ass in the other. He plunged the spaghetti into Eren's shiny and trapezoidal booty. Eren cried out in pleasure as Levi shoved the used dill pickle into his glitter glue-covered butt, forcing the spaghetti deeper.

"Ahhh, Levi, it's squiggling... Feels so good. I think it's magic spaghetti."

"Yeah? Do you think you can handle any more?" Levi asked as he shoved the pickle all the way in until it was completely inside his ass.

"Yes, yes for sure," Eren moaned. Levi left Eren for a second, going to the small refrigerator beside their bed, pulling out a stick of butter. He got out a spoon, and pressed the back of it aganist the butter. He then gently lathered his bigass dangling Dongle with the butter until it was slick and hard. He went back to Eren, and reached his arm into Eren's cavernous ass up to his shoulder, and pulled out the pickle and spaghetti. He put it on the floor, and thrusted his ass thermometer into Eren's gummy bear butt, sliding in easily.

Levi and Eren tried to harmonize their screeches into an interval of a third for 34 seconds before they realized there was someone else in the room.

"I see you found my Special spaghetti?" Hanji said from behind them. She was just closing the nightstand when they turned around and saw her, and the spaghetti was now nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing in here?" Levi asked. He pulled his Peiner Weiner out of Eren's rectal penis container, and Eren just layed on the floor, too exhausted to move.

"I was looking for it back. Also, I needed some of your butter and a Gherkin." She took out what she needed from the refrigerator and nightstand, and left.

After this, Levi and Eren continued their earlier activities, but little did they know: Hanji and Erwin watched them have sex from inside their air vent, occasionally throwing some buttered Gherkins at them but they didn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of your thoughts :D


End file.
